


混淆的天堂

by HazyRiver



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)





	混淆的天堂

这是一个寻常的圣诞节。安静、祥和。  
拜Aziraphale怪异的营业时间所赐，在暮色昏沉的日落时分，周围的酒吧和小店已经亮起了灯光，书店却还是昏暗的，为数不多的灯光只能照亮店前几步之内的路面。店面的玻璃被蒙在了一层水雾中，像是把十九世纪突兀地镶嵌进了灯红酒绿的二十一世纪。  
天使与恶魔各自卷缩在他们的椅子中，面前堆着适量的酒瓶，在炉火前聊天。  
书店前门发出了熟悉的声响，有人推门而入。  
“we closed.”  
“呃……我知道”  
天使与恶魔就像见到了俄罗斯黑面包的圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子，又一次证明了巴普洛夫实验的正确性，他们条件反射地抬起了头。  
“Adam？你应该在家里的火炉前拆礼物，而不是在这里。”  
“我确实推开了客厅的大门，但走进来就是在这里了。”前敌基督一脸无辜，“我还没吃晚饭。”  
人们对谎言的担心往往不是出于谎言本身，就像实施魔力与奇迹的或许是它们自己。没有人能推论这个理由的真假，前恶魔与前天使无可奈何。  
“好吧，那我去给你拿一点蛋糕，你一定会喜欢的。”Aziraphale转进了书架后方的厨艺区，Crowley随着溜进了书架，随后便传出了“你不能再吃了”“让加百利嘲讽去吧”之类的对话。  
看来他们是没空理我了，Adam自顾自地在书架间游荡着。数不清的初版书依旧散发着几百年的侵蚀的黯淡光泽和昏黄的灯光交相辉映……除了一本几乎全新的册子。  
“这是什么？”他随手抽出了一本压在“罪恶圣经”下的小册子，与周边自然发黄的书页相比，这个略微蒙尘的小册子年轻的像是刚刚破壳的小鸡。  
“天使下凡指导手册。”Aziraphale在书架后回应道。  
“就是那本指导加百利大声宣扬阅读色情文学的那一本？真是专业。”Crowley嗞嗞作响，从书架的底部探出了他三角形的黑色脑袋，游荡到了Adam身边，很显然他的蛋糕保卫战以失败告终。诱惑夏娃的蛇直起身，变成了人性，衣着整齐，没有墨镜，但带着一顶红色的圣诞帽。  
圣诞帽？Adam揉了揉他的眼睛。  
“不要在未成年人面前提p开头的单词”Aziraphale转出书架，从他的手中接去了指导手册，递来了一盘樱桃蛋糕以及许多切片水果，“这是对一个小说的应激反应。”

自从《地狱是上帝不在的地方》这篇短篇小说横空出世后，短时间内世人对于地狱的探索热情完全被天光与天使所取代。追光者超越观鸟者、追逐旋风的人成为了新一波的潮流。那时候互联网艰难前行，摄像头模糊不清，除了库布里克的电影似乎没有什么超越人类好奇心的事物。  
“说实在话，上一次见到那番景象还是在柯南道尔把福尔摩斯摔下了悬崖。”Crowley不知从哪里翻出了一打厚厚的信封。根据上面诺伍德镇和旗舰街的地址，不难猜测恶魔也给当年的邮差增加了不少工作量，说不定还退过《绳链》的刊，砸过柯南道尔的窗。  
随着大量群众涌入这项离奇的事业，天堂的现世处理系统不堪重负；更重要的是天堂发现地狱甚至开始抛弃黑色装束，企图借此抹黑天堂的名誉。天使们开始了上岗培训，防止许久未出外勤或是新进替补人员对天堂那本就难以维护的完美名声造成进一步的打击。  
凝固的蛋清是不会惧怕再次打击，但完整的鸡蛋经不起任何闪失。  
“为了增加自己出现在细细一缕天光照射范围内的机会，追光者必须在天使逗留凡间的整个过程中尽可能地接近后者，这就意味着站在龙卷风的风口上，或是大洪水的浪尖上，或是地面可怕的裂口的顶端——具体出现哪种情形，视下凡的是哪位天使而定。死于这个过程中的追光者的数量大大超过了成功者。”Crowley在Aziraphale不满的眼神中把小说随意扔进了某一个旧书筐，“他们一定是搞混了，又不是所有白色的都是天使。地面裂口一看就是我们的作风。”

天使耸了耸肩。  
要知道天堂和地狱绝对不是白天与黑夜的区别。天使也会炸掉别人的笔记本，把宿醉后的遗留产物（无法放入垃圾分类箱的众多酒瓶）扔到年逾八十的邻居的车道上。而恶魔才是那一个教导老年人在家门口装上监控，监视邻居，保证自身安全，维护自身权益的人。  
再加上人类一度超越了地狱所能达到的邪恶范围，久而久之，世人都只看到了天堂中天使那破坏性的降临并津津乐道这从不直言降临目的的上帝他老人家；至于地狱，除了路西法上地寻找他那叛逆的不孝子而带来了地面开裂等可谓轻微的无人员伤亡的事故之外，似乎并没有什么声响。  
“我们技不如人了。”Crowley带着闲着无事的天使所创作的圣诞帽，从亚当的盘子中叉去了一片苹果，“就以你那父亲在二十世纪的经历为例。第一次他降临在了1916年的索姆河，发现人类比他还会玩火；第二次它降临在了内战的西班牙，把莫洛托夫的鸡尾酒喝了个饱；第三次他降临在了1945年的一架轰炸机上，发现还是去找哥斯拉聊天更为合适；第四次是1976年被朋克当成了自己人，灌醉在了酒吧，一怒之下带人冲击了底特律；第五次是1991年，差点因洛杉矶黑人暴动而气地把南方种植园主复活。”  
恶魔顿了顿：“说起来地狱除了烈火以外和人世没什么区别，而人类有几个地方，却连恶魔也待不下去。”  
“几个地方？”亚当咽下一块蛋糕，“还有别吃我的苹果了，为什么你也过圣诞节？”  
“监狱、战场什么的，人类的花样可多了”Crowley丢下了手上的叉子，在盘子发出了清脆的一响“我没有在庆祝圣诞节，我在庆祝苏联解体。要知道我可在克里姆林宫里混了几个月，还被各大电视台的政治抹黑造谣出了父母子女。”  
事实上克鲁利的确每年都在庆祝圣诞节，哪怕在苏格兰和英格兰都宣布圣诞节非法的情况下也未停止。甚至在天堂也放弃了对护国执政的共和国的改造时，他仍然坚持在门口挂上常春藤（最终在克伦威尔死后他莫名其妙地得到了一个来自地狱的嘉奖）。在他把幕后黑手伸进了几乎所有电视广播公司后，庆祝圣诞节的益处逐渐增加，最为典型的莫过于观赏迪斯尼1964年的名片《完美保姆》，这为他开启位于摄政王花园的文化专员别墅的保姆生涯提供的众多便利。  
“你会俄语？”  
“我会喝酒”Crowley把叉子变成了三叉戟“你还未成年，可不能喝酒。”


End file.
